The King-Drew Sickle Cell Center has concentrated its efforts in two major areas and will continue to do so. In the area of Education, Screening, and Counseling, we have documented a need for the training of non-physicians to do sickle cell counseling, and developed a training program to do the same. More than 150 persons have now gone through that training program and most are involved in sickle cell counseling. We are now beginning to evaluate the outcome of the counseling performed by these trained persons as compared to counseling by physicians and to no counseling at all. This evaluation will be completed in our 04 year. Our major basic science research project is in the area of Amnioscope Design, Visualization of Fetus and Blood Sampling for the Detection of Hemoglobinopathies in utero. This project has now successfully moved from the use of sheep to subhuman primates, and hopefully within the 04 year, will include some human volunteers. As a service to patients with sickle cell disease, we have developed a "Protocol for the Emergency Evaluation and Management of Persons with Sickle Cell Disease," and in the 04 year will distribute it in the community and evaluate its impact on patient care.